


My Girlfriend's Girlfriends

by milesabovepeter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesabovepeter/pseuds/milesabovepeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumors were to be expected when you're a celebrity. He just hadn't expected it to be in this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Best Friend

 Adrien, being both a model and his father’s son, knew media was always posting stories about him. Tabloids came up with the wildest tales about his life that were far from the truth (he laughed at one claiming he was Chat Noir. Their argument hadn’t been nearly as sound as any of Alya's). So when he saw Marinette’s name in full one of the covers he was absolutely livid.

They had been dating for at least six months and their anniversary was coming up. He got some tips from her mother and best friend about what would really surprise her (his heart fluttered at the thought that he could surprise his Lady). And so he began his journey to the streets to see what he could find, cowboy hat and large shades. He hoped that this helped hide his identity as he wrapped her scarf around his neck to cover his face.  

He had almost given himself away when he saw the magazine, emerald eyes wide with surprise and fear. While everyone knew at school Adrien had sought out to be as lowkey as possible. Reporters and their ilk were like vultures when it came to people who weren't part of the same world as their celebrity. Not that his girlfriend really need protection as either Marinette or Ladybug but still he certainly didn't want to bring this part of his life to their relationship.

  He paid for the magazine at the stand for later and decided to continue his search.

"Oh my god I can't believe this," Marinette cackled later when he handed it to her in her room. She literally doubled over as he sat in her pink roller chair.  "Okay okay listen to this: "Adrien Agreste's not-so-secret-girlfriend, a young fashion designer and student by the name of Marinette Dupain Cheng, seems to have a secret herself. Here she is with her hidden fling, a currently unknown young woman!"

The short expose had picture of Marinette's scandal: kissing Alya on the cheek.

Adrien thought she was taking this invasion of privacy. Too well.

"You're taking this invasion of your privacy really well?" He asked her.

Marinette sat up and gave him a deadpan look that split into a grin.

"When you're best friend writes thousand word essays on who you might be or reviews on your fights, nothing really phases you after a while."

"Speaking of your best friend it doesn't bother you that people think you're in a side relationship with her?"

"I mean, have you seen Alya?"

Adrien couldn't help but smile despite his frustration at this. It bothered him and he didn't want her getting hurt from this. She must have seen worry in his eyes (Marinette always could) because she scouted up to him placed a hand on his knee.

"Adrien, it's okay. I'm truly not worried and Alya will get a kick out of this. Rumors like this about us have gone on since we were younger so this really isn't too different."

He didn't say anything to that but placed a hand over hers. Then he caught that impish glint in her eye again as she grinned again.

"I can't believe you were jealous of my best friend!"

His entire face flushed red at the claim!

"I am not!"

The day after reading the article however, Adrien did find himself observing how Marinette and Alya interacted a lot closer than before. He focused on the kisses, the hugs, and the hand-holding. How Marinette meshed just into Alya's side. He could certainly see why assumptions had been made. They looked as similar a couple as he did with Mari or Juleka with Rose. Just before the first class, Marinette pulled out the article to show her. Alya was in tears.

"Oh man Agreste looks like you're shit out of luck," Alya said with a slap of her desk and a wink in his direction, "Looks like she's back to being all mine. Girl, I told you that would marry me in the end."

Adrien looked decidedly concerned, not sure if she was kidding.  

"Alya, don't tease him! You said that when we were five!"


	2. Worst Enemy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was his own fault really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm MariChloé trash but you knew that already

There were so many things Adrien did not understand of the world. One of these things, he realized was girls in relation to each other.

Adrien had made his goal to make it so that way his oldest best friend and current best friend slash girlfriend got along with each. Sure Chloé wasn't the easiest person to get along with and Marinette viewed the blonde girl as more an mortal enemy than Hawkmoth. And sure everyone who came and contact with her or had heard of Chloé could attest to her a pretty horrible human being. But she was still Adrien's best friend and he was full of determination.

He had honestly figured that they wouldn't ever see eye to eye and that would cause a deeper rift. What had happened was  completely unexpected and possibly worse for him.

Adrien hadn't been in the room when it happened. He didn't  have any idea how exactly what had occurred. And honestly when he realized what had truly happened, Adrien almost had a heart attack at 17.

After finally talking, really talking, the two got along famously. And that's what scared him.  

He noticed this finally during his father's next fashion contest. Alya was away visiting family for a birthday and Adrien was automatically prevented from entering. So, he had suggested that they were together instead of against one another. He watched as they shared designs and ideas, their bickering laced with a teasing tone They had a rhythm they seemed to develop overnight, working in tandem around each other. It was like watching them dance together. Faintly, Adrien couldn't help but wonder if this is what it looked like when he and Marinette were the Lucky Duo.  

Chloé wasn't as given to affection as Alya was---no that was wrong. Adrien would describe Alya's intimacy as loud and boisterous, not afraid to show that she loved Marinette in the slightest.  Chloé's was a quieter and softer kind despite having just as open a personality as Alya.

It was interesting to watch, honestly. Chloé was about soft touches just shy of a caress and tiny flashes of a genuine smile. When they looking over their combined sketch books, Chloé stood beside Marinette resting a hand on the other girl's back, subconsciously rubbing small circles.  Every time she handed Marinette something and their hands connected, Chloé would squeeze just ever so slightly to show assurance. When he heard Marinette, strong and brave and brilliant Marinette, almost have mini nervous breakdown, Adrien leaped from her couch. But even with all his speed from being Chat Noir, he hadn't moved fast enough: Chloé had been on her like a bee to a honey.

"Sshh, we're doing good work, non?" The blonde's hands were cupping Marinette's cheeks, sky blue staring into ice blue. Chloé leaned her forward and their foreheads touched. Marinette seemed to calm down from this act of affection. That was until a flash caught their attention. Adrien had taken a picture because he wasn't sure of what had even happened. The two girls glared at him, Chloé's softened looked hardened as she held out a hand. He relinquished his phone so that way she could see the photo.

"Mon dieu, your hair is a mess," Chloé commented as she tapped her phone next to Adrien's. She handed the device back to him, instead showing her the photo (which he would later find out she made her background)  
"Kettle, pot," Marinette said with a smirk as she looked at the image. Without another word, they worked around each other again, pulling out each other's hair ties. There was a choking sound and they turned their heads to find Adrien red and flustered.

"Adrikins/Kitty, are you alright?" They both asked him at the same time, before looking at each other and busting out laughing.  

Combined they finished the dress 2 hours later, well before the date of that Friday.

"Alright you're still cute and all but out with you. To the guest room." Chloé announced once they were done.

"What?"  He was so confused.

"Well we can't have you sleep in the same room as us girls." Chloé harrumphed.  

"But there's only one bed? Where will you sleep Chloé?"

Marinette and Chloé shared another look and then shook their heads.

"What did we every do to deserve you," Marinette kissed him on the nose before Chloé pushed him out completely.

Again, there was so much he would never understand.

They won the contest, no surprises there. What was a surprise was how Marinette lifted Chloé up and showed off her strength by spinning the girl. Chloé gave a real laugh and once her feet had touched the ground, she kissed Marinette on the cheek that left lipstick mark. He was proud of both of them even if he had no clue as to how they clicked so quickly.

He wasn't as happy when ANOTHER rumor erupted at the school that Marinette now had two not so secret girlfriends whilst dating him. The three girls however thought it was funny and did nothing at all to dissuade the rumors. Just his luck.


End file.
